


January 16, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he used a tentacle from his mouth to strike a hungry Smallville creature repeatedly.





	January 16, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he used a tentacle from his mouth to strike a hungry Smallville creature repeatedly and the latter eventually fled in darkness.

THE END


End file.
